


The Most Important Lesson

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Weaknesses traditionally bring one down. But can they bring someone up?It depends on who discovers it ;)





	The Most Important Lesson

Never let anyone else find out your weaknesses. That’s one of the most important things they teach you as an Assassin. So much as one person learns it and it can be used against you. Used to torment you in ways you could only imagine. But they never teach you what to do when the person that finds out your weakness is your lover.

She had only been your lover for a few weeks or so when she had found out. The two of you were out at the pub drinking after another successful mission and you had just finished round three. The long you two stayed and drank, the flirtier the two of you got. The flirtier you got, the dirtier the conversation became. The next thing you knew, you were describing to each other in detail what some of your fantasies were.

That was when you made your mistake.

That was the exact moment you thought it was a good idea to tell her in exact detail your favorite fantasy. The one you reserved for those nights when release was necessary but hard to accomplish.

Just recalling it there threatened to soak your knickers all the way through to the seat.

She listened there with rapt attention as you described the idea of your being arms tied above your head, while being blindfolded. She took in ever detail of you talking about how you would love being at someone’s mercy while they teased, bit, licked, before the person would finally finish you off by either fingering you or taking you from behind.

All the details were carefully catalogued in her head. She knew she could pull it off. She had with others before.

But knowing how much the fantasy meant to you and knowing how much she loved a challenge, she set one for herself.

Do it without penetration, she challenged herself.

This would be a worthy goal.

A couple of days after your evening together, you finished the day’s work and hopped aboard Bertha, ready to stretch out a bit. No sooner had you stepped on and walked into her quarters than you saw something that wasn’t there before. A long metal rod had been attached the length of the car. From the looks of it, it had been attached that very day.

You had no idea why it was there now. But she never did anything without reason. All you could do was ask.

Your eyes were still focused on the bar when suddenly thing went black. The darkness was accompanied by the feel of silk over your eyes and the feel of someone talking your hands and cuffing them together over the bar.

Only one person knew about this. There was only one person it could be.

No sooner had your hands been secured than you felt her hands began undoing all the buttons, straps and buckles that made up your Assassin robes, loosening everything she could find and sending your pulse racing with excitement.

As excited as you were, you did your best to listen for any hint of what was next. There were so many different possibilities and all of them were equally erotic in measure. But it was the idea of not knowing for sure of any of it that was the most intriguing idea of all.

Suddenly you felt her soft fingers caress your face and as you felt her lips on yours, those soft as flower petal lips of hers, she began running her fingers through your hair, as she always liked to do when it was just the two of you alone late at night. It always served to relax you, to put you at complete ease.

Which was exactly what she wanted.

You were too focused on the feeling of her tongue caressing yours that for a moment you hadn’t felt her hands leave your hair. You hadn’t noticed until you felt her fingertips slowly caress your neck, making you shudder and making you break the kiss for a moment.

She eagerly brought you back in for another kiss as her hands slid down your front, down to the hem of your shirt. Once she found it, her hands quickly slid back up all the way to your tits. She smiled a bit at the feel of your lace bra and at the feel of you moaning against her mouth.

Your moaning only got louder as she suddenly slid both hands under the bra, feeling your hard nipples between her fingers. Knowing how sensitive they were, she quickly began pinching and pulling at them gently, recalling how she nearly made you scream the first time she had ever played with them.

You nearly screamed this time as well. It wouldn’t have mattered if you had, the noise of the train would have been enough to drown it out. But you were certainly whimpering as she began to tug and pinch just a bit harder at you, making them feel more tender and making your knickers even wetter.

Abruptly, she stopped playing with them, breaking the kiss as well. Not even a moment later, you felt your shirt being lifted up and that same tongue was flicking itself over one of your nipples before quickly going over to the other one. She would stop only to suck on each one, one at a time, making sure she gave each one equal attention.

You didn’t know how you were managing to stay as still as you were. Not knowing what she had planned had been even more enticing than you had thought possible and already your climax was building faster and faster.

Because she had decided not to penetrate you, she didn’t know how much longer you would last. She could only rely on any hints you might give her. While her mouth was occupied with your nipples, she let a hand travel down your stomach and between your legs. Reaching between them, she could feel that your trousers were quite wet and only getting more so.

Having a greater idea now, she walked behind you and stood flush against you. With on arm, she reached around your waist and began rubbing your opening through your trousers. With the other, she brushed your hair to the side and took turns both kissing and leaving very gentle nips all over your neck.

Feeling her hand rubbing you, her mouth torturing your neck and her other hand massaging your tits, the only thing keeping you standing up were the shackles and her. Her pleasuring one part of you was powerful enough, but several all at once? That was pure bliss and she hadn’t even gotten to the last part.

She had yet to enter you, but with how she was working you, with how fast you could feel yourself throbbing, you knew you weren’t going to make it. But oh it was going to be worth it.

Feeling your breath quicken, she sped up. Holding you tightly, she turned her mouth to your ear and said “Come for me my love”.

Her voice, her oh so heavenly voice right in your ear was enough to do you in. With a few more movements of her hand, you climaxed, screaming her name “Evie!” and collapsing back against her, fainting dead away.

Sure, they never taught what to do if another discovered a weakness, but it was blissful to find out.


End file.
